


Wallflower

by HillaryStreisand



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryStreisand/pseuds/HillaryStreisand
Summary: What if it wasn’t Gatsby and Daisy that met before the war, but Nick and Jordan? Jordan is a young girl of 18 that is caught in the middle of her older and younger sister. However, one night, she meets a handsome soldier by the name of Nick Carraway who is stationed at Camp Taylor. What could conspire between the two before Nick heads off to war? Will they ever see each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am very excited to be writing another Nick and Jordan story. I am still writing "The Following Years in Love", but I wanted to create a new story from an entirely new perspective. I'm very proud of it, and I hope you all enjoy.

The sun shone brightly on that hot July day. Louisville was always hot, but today, the humidity seemed to be unbearable. All of the windows were drawn by the housekeepers. Unfortunately, there was no breeze to pass between the lush gardens of the Baker estate into the stately house on this summer day in 1918. 

The house was nothing short of incredible. The floors were mahogany and had a richness to them. They always made a clicking sound whenever a young ladies heel would stroll upon them. The massive walls were covered in the finest paper all the way from Paris. If those walls could talk, numerous secrets of the Baker household would be dispelled for all of the towns to hear. All of the furniture was quite large and filled up the space of the house nicely. Of course, it was imported, and practically too expensive to be sat on. A large percentage of the people who stepped foot in this home would know how grand it was. All except one person, who happened to be an occupant of this stately home. 

Jordan was the middle daughter of Reginald and Sybil Baker. She was quite a gorgeous girl, but no one really seemed to pay any mind to her, except for her Daddy. Her father saw the bright sparkle that was always in Jordan’s glass grey eyes. The two were often seen bonding at the country club in town. Jordan’s father had been her golf coach since she was eight. Now, ten years later, she could very well turn into a professional, according to her father. 

Reginald thought the world of his middle girl, but his wife and two other daughters often stole Jordan’s spotlight. Sybil has always been a glamorous woman. She always adorned the latest fashions, and was frankly, quite controlling. Sybil was always the one to lead a conversation, as well as the one to end it. The Baker family played by her rules, and that was that. Their two other girls, Rebecca and Elise, took after their mother. Both loved the latest and greatest and loved to spend their father’s money. Both were equally outspoken and often left their middle sister in the dust. Jordan too loved fashion, but she wasn’t one to speak out, or up for that matter. The boys in town didn’t pay much attention to Jordan and often went after Becca and Elise. Jordan didn’t seem to pay much mind, as she often just watched from afar. 

The Baker estate was usually quiet in the early hours of the morning, especially in the summertime. However, today was not quite like any other day. Today, the Baker’s were hosting a gathering for the officers stationed at Camp Taylor. The clicks and clacks of housekeepers on the mahogany floors woke up all the Baker girls, however, that wasn’t enough to get them out of bed. 

Sybil went into every one of her girls' room’s, pulled up the shades, unveiling the blinding sun, clapped her hands and said; “Young ladies shouldn’t be sleeping the day away, especially when heaps of handsome young men are coming over later.”

Jordan, not being an early bird, pulled the covers over her head, dreading the day. She detested nothing more than large parties, where her overbearing mother would try and fling her together with any bachelor that would have her. Jordan wasn’t particularly interested in the mingling, unlike her sisters and mother, who craved all of the attention. 

“Jordan Elizabeth, you get up!” Sybil said while yanking the covers off of Jordan.

Jordan eventually got up and was immediately inspected by her mother. 

“Dear, go put some rouge on your face… I understand you just woke up, but you really shouldn’t go around looking like that, especially when young men are crawling all over town!”

“Yes Momma, I will.” Replied Jordan with a yawn. 

Jordan stretched her long limbs and made her way into the powder room that she shared with her sisters. Miraculously, she managed to get to there before her two sisters. She went to the vanity, sat down, and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Jordan was a truly beautiful girl, one who possessed natural beauty. She really could go out without a drop of makeup and look as pretty as a picture in a magazine, as her father said. However, Jordan didn’t see that. She was almost always compared to Rebecca or Elise. They were drop dead gorgeous with and without makeup. They were petite, while Jordan was taller, and on the slender side. Her sisters often made fun of her long limbs calling her “chicken legs.” It always hurt her feelings, but being “mousey Jordan”, another nickname given by her sisters, never said a peep.

Jordan did a minimal amount of makeup, much less than her mother would like, before she was interrupted by the pounding at the door. 

“Jordan, do hurry up, would you? Momma needs us all to be ready!” Shouted Elise

“Jordan, I don’t have the slightest clue what you’re doing in there. You can barely put your face on as it is!” Quipped Becca.

Jordan rolled her eyes at the remarks of her older and younger sister. They were always the ones to poke and make fun. Jordan hardly ever did. The few times she has lashed back, the two girls would go crying to their Momma, leaving Jordan with the wrath of Sybil.

Jordan got out of the bathroom and drifted cooly past her sisters without saying a word. 

As Jordan went down the hall, she overheard her sisters whispering.

“Why is she so quiet? You would think she would want to be like us...” Chirped Elise.

“You would think so Elise, but you see, Jordan’s a wallflower, and she’ll always be one.” Replied Rebecca.

“What’s a wallflower?” Jordan said snarkily, yelling down the massive corridor.

Jordan didn’t think that her older sister would have the guts to admit that Elise and she were talking about her, but that morning, Rebecca was feeling quite high and mighty.

Rebecca shot Jordan a deadly glance, and slowly traipsed her way down the hall to confront her younger sister.

“You see Jordan, a wallflower is an awkward person, usually one with chicken legs and a mousey personality that no one seems to notice. Next time, why don’t you mind your business and don’t listen to others conversation?” Rebecca said as she drew in closer to Jordan, pointing her pristine and polished nails in her direction.

“All right Rebecca, and next time, if you’re going to gossip, why don’t you shut your fat mouth until the person you talk about is in the other room?”

“JORDAN ELIZABETH! YOU STOP TALKING LIKE THAT OR I’LL TAN YOUR HIDE, YOU HEAR?” Shouted Sybil from the foot of the staircase.

Jordan’s face grew redder by the second, and hurried into her room and shut the door. Tears rolled down her porcelain face, and the thing was, she believed every single thing her sister told her. 

Jordan then heard a knock on her door, and responded; “Please, I’m getting dressed. Leave me alone.”  
On the other side of the door, her father said; “Darlin’ don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. I’m going to have a talk with Becca. You’re as pretty as a peach Jordan Elizabeth, and don’t you forget it.”

In the midst of tears, a smile came to her face. Leave it to her father to say just what she needed to hear. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

All three of the Baker girls were dressed, and much to Jordan’s dismay, they were all to go out shopping with their mother. Jordan loved shopping, alone. When her sisters and mother were shopping together? It was a nightmare. Jordan being Jordan, she kept to herself on these shopping trips and simply watched the bickering and drama unfold. Usually, one of her sisters would be angry with their mother usually because they couldn’t get their way. On certain occasions, Momma would get annoyed with either Rebecca or Elsie, which secretly put a smile on Jordan’s face. On those few occasions, Jordan wasn’t the target. 

This trip was just like any other. They went to the shops in town, and right away, Jordan saw a dress that she liked. It was a creamy ivory number, with lace around the collar, sleeves, and the hem which went down above her ankle. It wasn’t the most extravagant, but it was pretty. Her sisters described as “boring” and how no man would give her the time of day in it. Jordan simply shrugged and continued to watch the disaster unfold, as her sisters and mother continued to browse around the store. 

Jordan found the trip quite comedic, as both of her sisters liked the same dress. Of course, Rebecca being the oldest caused quite a huff.

“Elsie, you always want to copy me. Now cut it out! I saw the dress first, and I’m getting it. It’s as simple as that!”

“Momma, Becca isn’t being fair! She’s just jealous that I look better in it, so she doesn’t want me to have it!”

“Both of you stop it! Neither of you are going to get anything if you act like this. It’s such a shame too, it’s such a lovely dress…” Sybil said until she locked eyes with her middle daughter. 

“Here Jordie, you try on this one. It’ll look nice on you.” Sybil said as she handed over the dress that her sisters were bickering over only moments ago.

“But Momma, I already have a dress.” Jordan said quietly. 

“Jordan, that dress isn’t lavish enough for tonight’s affair. Try this one on…” Sybil stated as she took the other dress from Jordan’s hand and replaced it with the other. 

Becca and Elsie were wild, they both shot Jordan daggers from across the store. At that point, Jordan wanted to disappear. Of course, her mother had to involve her in her sisters' argument somehow. 

When Jordan emerged from the dressing room, her sisters and mothers mouths dropped. The dress suited her much better than either of her sisters. It was the palest shade of blue, which brought out her beautiful eyes. Its shorter sleeves complimented her frame perfectly, and it hung on Jordan as if it was made for her. 

Sybil looked at her with a grin and said; “Jordan if you decided on that other potato sack dress over this one, I’ll smack you silly.”

///////////////////////////////////////

The sun went down, creating the haziest of pink skies on the Baker’s property. Officers began gathering like moths, enjoying the spread that the wealthy family had put on. Reginald watched on as Elsie and Rebecca’s friends swarmed all over the place, dancing, and chatting like there was no tomorrow. Sybil was right in the mix, getting to know all of the soldiers, and trying to find a perfect match for each of her daughters. 

While everyone was frolicking about, Jordan sat alone on the front porch. Her elbow propped her head up, while she looked across the lawn at all of the men, following around all of the young debutantes and heiresses. She looked “absolutely stunning” that night, according to her father. Her mother even noted how pretty she looked. However, Jordan wasn’t quite in the mood to be social that evening. The way her sister treated her this morning put a bad taste in her mouth. 

“Maybe Becca was right, I am just a wallflower…” Thought Jordan as she pondered on the front porch. 

The lightning bugs lit up in the distance, as the pink hazy sunset grew more orange, and then more violet, as dusk was growing upon them. 

Out of nowhere, Rebecca walked up to the front of the house with a man on her arm, with another group of soldiers, her friends from school, and Elsie trailing behind her. 

“Oh do lighten up, it is a party after all.” Becca said as she looked over to Jordan with a false sweetness in her voice. 

Jordan rolled her eyes at her sister and continued to watch the party on the lawn. 

“You know Rebecca, I think I’m going to head back to the camp, thank you for showing me around.” Said the man on her arm. 

Rebecca looked quite taken aback, not used to having a man leave her so abruptly. 

“Leaving so soon? Oh, that’s too bad. Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. C’mon boys, Elsie, let's go to the south lawn for a bit and dance.”

The young soldier watched as the group went through the house and out of his view. He sat next to Jordan on the wicker bench, as Jordan was propped like a statue on the chair next to him. 

The young man chuckled to himself; “I hope you don’t mind, I had to get rid of that group for a moment.”

Jordan turned to him and smiled. “Truthfully, I don’t blame you. I’m not much for parties.”

“I don’t know why you’re not a fan of parties, being such a beautiful girl… I hope you don’t mind me saying that.” The man said as he smiled at Jordan. 

Jordan turned and looked at him with those glass grey eyes. He seemed to be a young man in his early twenties. He had chestnut brown hair, and his eyes were the brightest shade of blue. He was muscular, but not a hulking man, and slightly taller than Jordan. 

“My sisters seem to steal a majority of the spotlight… That doesn’t really make parties much fun for me.” Jordan replied with a slight smirk. 

“Oh really? Who are your sisters?” The young man questioned.

Jordan rolled her eyes. “Well, my older sister was arm in arm with you before you sat down, and my younger sister was trailing behind her. Then you sat down and began to flirt with me.”

The officer looked quite shocked and then began to chuckle. “Well I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. If it’s any consolation to you, your mother sort of grabbed me out of nowhere and flung me together with Rebecca.”

“Well, in that case, I should be the one apologizing.” Jordan said with a smile. 

The officer laughed; “Oh it was no problem, however, I do think your sister likes the sound of her own voice if you don’t mind me saying.”

That got Jordan laughing quite a bit. “You know something…” She said as she looked at his name on his uniform; “Mr. Carraway, you’re quite funny.”

Mr. Carraway smiled. “Please, Miss. Baker, call me Nick.”

Jordan smiled back at him. “All right Nick, but as long as you call me Jordan.”

Nick took Jordan’s slender and delicate hand in his and shook it. “All right, Jordan, how do you say we take a walk?”

“Well Nick, I think I’d like that very much.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Jordan walked side by side, both of them with their arms behind their backs. The Baker estate had a glow about it this summer evening. The sun was peeking out behind the trees as dusk was turning into a warm twilight. Lightning bugs flickered on the horizon, and the faint sound of a waltz drifted through their ears. 

Jordan was fumbling around in her mind on what to say, as she hasn't done much talking with men one on one before. She has gone a few outings before with boys that she had gone to school with, but they were always in a group. This was an entirely different endeavor. 

Nick was trying to think of things to say, but words were difficult to come by when the young woman next to him was the most gorgeous girl he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Growing tired of the silence, and being “mousey Jordan”, the middle Baker sister decided to converse with Mr. Carraway. 

“So tell me, Nick, you’ve met the majority of my family, and have been to my house, and yet I don’t know a thing about you... “ Jordan said as the two continued to walk side by side. 

A soft grin rose to Nick’s lips; “What would you like to know?”

“Well…. Where are you from? That’s a good start, don’t you think?” Jordan said as she looked over to him with a smile. 

“That is a good start… I’m from the midwest, Minnesota to be specific. In a small town, right outside of St. Paul, to be even more specific.”

“I’ve never been to Minnesota. You’re a pretty far distance from home aren’t you?”

Nick nodded his head; “Yes, I suppose. I’m sort of used to being far away from home. Before the war, I was in my third year of school in New Haven.”

Jordan looked puzzled for a moment; “New Haven… that’s Yale, correct?”

“You would be correct Miss. Baker.” Nick replied with that dashing smile, that Jordan was beginning to blush over. 

“I do apologize, I don’t get out of Kentucky very often.”

“Don’t apologize, I didn’t leave Minnesota until I left for school. And now with the war, there’s nothing I want more than to just stay in one place.”

“I can’t say that I blame you… What were you studying at school?”

“I was studying English Literature… then the war broke out.”

The two continued to walk, and then Jordan grew puzzled.

“If you were in school, couldn’t you have dodged the draft?”

Nick looked over at Jordan and replied; “I could have, but that really didn’t seem fair. I was just as capable as anyone. I’m just hoping to finish up school when this whole mess is over.”

“That’s quite brave, and rather admirable Mr. Carraway.” Jordan said with a sincere smile.

Nick looked at her at that moment. The moon was shining and hitting her face just right. Her smile could light up an entire room.

“I’m no hero, Miss. Baker, just doing my part.” Nick said with a humble grin.

The two walked in stride all along the Baker’s property. Laughs were shared, and the conversation was being created effortlessly. 

“Enough about me, I want to learn about you.” Nick said as he looked over to Jordan.

Jordan’s eyes grew wide. “Me? Well, I’m afraid that I might be a little boring.”

“Please, I highly doubt that. C’mon, tell me about yourself.” Nick said encouraging her. 

“Where do I begin… You’ve met my two sisters and my mother. I’m still sorry about that, not exactly the first impression of the Baker family that you want.”

Nick laughed aloud. “You’ve got quite the sense of humor.”

“Well it’s true, isn’t it?” Jordan said while laughing along.

“They weren’t terrible. I will admit, that you’ve been my favorite first impression.” Nick said as he walked in closer proximity to Jordan.

Jordan blushed; “Nick, you’re making me blush…”

Nick smiled; “It’s true. Out of the four Baker women I’ve met, you’re my favorite.”

“And for that, I’m glad. I secretly think my father would say the same thing.” Jordan said as her cheeks returned to their normal state.

“Ahh, there’s that missing family member that I haven’t heard about.” 

Jordan chuckled at his remark. “I suppose you haven’t met my father… My daddy seems to be the only one in my family that understands me. I know my mother loves me, she just has a peculiar way of showing it. My older sister is just plain nasty, and I’ll never quite understand why. We always got along when we were younger, but it seems as she just woke up one morning with a bit of the devil inside of her. My younger sister, she’s sweet, but she’s a follower. And with that, I suppose that I’m caught in the middle.”

Nick looked over at her, with a bit of sympathy in his eyes. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“Sometimes… but I guess that’s what happens when you’re the middle child. I sort of have to go with the flow of things. Becca sets the rules, and I follow them, and Elsie can bend the rules because she’s the youngest.”

“That would drive me mad… But I guess that’s because I’m the oldest.”

“You have siblings?” 

“Yes, a younger sister and a younger brother. I will say, that our family dynamic isn’t as interesting as yours.”

“Trust me, you don’t want it to be anything like mine.”

They both laughed, and the two became old friends in the matter of a conversation. Things were flowing effortlessly, and Jordan had never felt more like herself. And Nick, he was as smitten as ever.

“Gosh Nick, what time is it?”

Nick pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket. “Wow, it’s 11:30. I have to be back at the camp by midnight.”

“All right then, let’s head back.”

Their arms had gone from behind their backs, down to their sides, and the matter of a lengthy conversation, Jordan’s arm was hooked onto Nick’s, as they walked down the green grass of Jordan’s home.

“What do people do for fun around here, Jordan?” Nick said as he looked over at the girl on his arm.

“Where do I begin… Louisville has a little to offer everybody I suppose.”

Nick smiled at the southern drawl that passed from Jordan’s lips.

“Horse racing, at Churchill Downs… Oh, the shops on main street are nice to pop into every once and awhile. We even have a nice park in town, called Central Park. Not to be confused with the one in New York of course.”

“How does a young girl like yourself keep busy?”

“I’m not like the other girls around here… I play golf.”

Nick looked surprised. “You do?”

Jordan nodded her head. “I’ve played since I was eight. My daddy loves the sport, and I used to love and watch him play. Then, he got me a set of clubs for myself, and that’s when everything took off I suppose.”

“I used to golf a little back home with my father and brother. I have to admit, it sort of bores me.”

Jordan playfully swatted his arm that was interlocked with hers. “It’s not boring! I love it to death. This is our little secret, but I’m hoping to qualify as a professional.”

Nick’s eyes grew wide. “Really? Wow, that’s quite impressive.”  
“It’ll be more impressive if I qualify. I’m going to be in my first professional tournament at the country club next week in town.” Jordan said in a hushed tone as they got closer to her house. 

“Why is it a secret?” Nick said as he whispered back to Jordan.

“My mother and my sisters don’t know. They don’t exactly approve of me wanted to pursue a career in my sport.”

“Can I be frank with you Jordan?” Nick responded 

“Sure!”

“Screw ‘um. I’ve only just met you, and I’m proud to know you. Do what your heart desires Miss. Baker.”

Jordan’s cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson at that comment. Nick and Jordan arrived at the front steps of the Baker’s front porch. The party seemed to have dissipated, leaving Nick and Jordan on the front steps of the stately home.

Jordan went up the stairs on the porch, leaving Nick at the base of them. 

“Any plans while you’re going to be in town, Nick?”

“Not anything definite. I just planned on exploring the town with a few of the officers from the camp.”

“Well, they won’t be much of a tour guide… I think you need a Louisville native to show you around town.”

Nick’s face lit up at the suggestion.

“I suppose you’re right…”

“I’ll ask Becca or Elsie it they’d like to show you around.” Jordan said with a wink.

Nick laughed; “Really? I had their middle sister in mind.”

Jordan thought for a moment. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”  
Nick smiled up at her. “You name the time and I’ll be there.” 

“I have to practice tomorrow, but I’d love to show you around. Meet me at the country club, around two?”

“Sounds wonderful.” Nick responded with a gleam in his eye.

“Goodnight, Nick…” 

“Goodnight, Jordan.” 

Jordan gazed down at him as he walked off their lawn, his path only lit by the moon. She leaned up against the banister and daydreamed. “Quite a charming man…” Jordan thought to herself. 

Jordan broke herself out of her daydreams, realizing how late it was. She sauntered through the front door quietly, being sure not to disturb anyone. Much to her chagrin, there was her mother, right at the top of the stairs, waiting like a watchdog. 

“Jordan Elizabeth, where have you been? The party has been over with for over an hour! Your father and I were worried sick.”

“I’m sorry Momma, really I am. I was just walking around the property for a while.”

“That’s no excuse, I know how you daydream. Now get to bed!”

Without another word, Jordan went up the stairs but was unfazed by her mothers yelling. Nothing could cast a shadow on the wonderful night that she had just had. 

Becca and Elsie heard Jordan’s footsteps go down the hall, and they each emerged from their respective rooms to see where their sister had been.

“Look who decided to come home…” Becca remarked.

“Jordan, where have you been? The party ended hours ago.” Elsie added.

“Nowhere in particular. Just went for a walk…” Jordan said as she began to go into her room.

“With who?” Becca said, trying to get her nose into her sister’s business. 

“Yeah, with who?” Elise chimed in.

“Just a friend. It’s awfully late, I’ll see you two in the morning.” Jordan said as she closed her bedroom door.

Jordan stood behind her door with a big grin, and then out in the hallway, she could overhear the arguing going on between her sister’s and her mother. 

“What in the devil has gotten into you girls? In bed, NOW.” Sybil barked.

Jordan heard the scurrying of Elsie and Becca and smiled at them receiving the wrath of Sybil. Then, a certain soldier from Minnesota popped into her head, and an even bigger smile appeared on her face. 

Jordan sighed and said to herself; “This night couldn’t get any better…”


	3. Chapter 3

A new day brought endless optimism for young Nick Carraway. As he woke in his cot at Camp Taylor, only one thing crossed his mind. That thing was that he got to see Jordan Baker later on that day. 

Despite his mere four hours of sleep, he felt quite energetic and ready to see more of Louisville… Well, as long as Jordan was right there beside him. 

While in Louisville, he made a promise to his parents that he would visit their distant cousins. The Fayes were cousins to the Carraways, second cousins once removed to be exact. Nick didn’t know them too well, but he did know that his cousin Daisy was around his age. 

After doing his necessary chores around the camp, he went straight over to their house. His parents said that it was the largest mansion in town, and he ought not to miss it. Sure enough, Nick found it right away. 

Nick had thought the Bakers house was grand, but the Fayes made their beautiful home look like a shack. It was a grand estate about a mile high, almost resembling the White House. On the front porch of that beautiful home, sat the young Daisy Faye. She was quite beautiful, but Nick’s parent did relay in their latest letter that she wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer. 

“Oh dear cousin Nicky, is that you?” Daisy said as she frolicked towards Nick.

“Umm. why yes, hello Daisy…. It’s been so long, I don’t think we’ve seen each other since we were five years old.” Nick replied.

“Has it been that long? We mustn't let time get away from us like that.” She said sympathetically towards Nick. 

“No, I suppose we shouldn’t.”

“How are your parents? And your brother and sister! How are they?” Daisy said in attempt to make conversation.

“I haven’t seen them in over a year. I miss them, but we try to write as many letters as we can.”

“That must be terribly lonely Nicky… It’s terrible to feel lonely. At least we can’t be lonely while we’re together. Let’s go for a walk, and reminisce for a while.”

Without letting Nick answer, Daisy took his arm, and they walked down the main streets of Louisville. Daisy didn’t really let Nick do any of the talking, she sort of rambled on about people that Nick didn’t even know, and Nick just nodded and listened. 

/////////////////////////////

Walking to the market on main street with a spring in her step, Jordan had never felt so light on her feet. Her world that usually was bleak, due to the chaos that her sisters and mother provided. Today was different. The night before, she met a wonderful person. That person made her smile and provided endless interest and conversation into her life. Nick Carraway was surely someone very special. 

Jordan had promised she would pick up a few things for her mother at the corner store before she showed Nick around town. Of course, Jordan didn’t tell Sybil that she was showing a young officer around but said that she had some practicing to do at the country club. 

Making her way to the market, and getting the things she needed for her mother, Jordan spotted a familiar figure across the street. 

There he was. The man that made her feel things she had never felt, arm in arm, with the ever so beautiful Daisy Faye. She was the prize of Louisville, and Jordan thought that there was no way that she could compete with Daisy for Nick’s affection. 

Nick spotted Jordan across the street and began to wave. Daisy saw Jordan as well and joined Nick in waving. 

“Jordan, hello! It’s me, Nick!”

“Hi there Jordan, come over here, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

Jordan stopped in her tracks with her parcels in her arms. She was so overcome with emotion. She felt sadness, betrayal, heartbreak, all at once, and it hit her like a freight train. All at the same time, she felt silly for falling for this man that had only waltzed into her life a mere twenty-four hours ago. 

Nick and Daisy began to cross the street, and that’s when large tears welled in Jordan’s eyes. Her arms grew week as Nick came closer. Without a second thought, she dropped her package and ran all the way home.

///////////////////////////

Jordan ran and ran, never looking back. She finally arrived home, ran up the front steps and from there, scampered up to her bedroom.

“Jordie… is that you? Did you get what I needed at the market? Jordan Elizabeth what in the devil has gotten into you?” Sybil said to Jordan as she ran up the stairs. 

Jordan paid no mind to her mother and tried to make it down the hallway without either of her sisters noticing. 

Going past Becca’s room, Jordan heard Elsie say; “Why is Jordan crying?”

Becca replied with the roll of her eyes; “What else is new? Jordan’s always feeling bad for herself.”

Jordan made it into her room, closed the door, and settled into a heap of tears on the ground. 

“I’m so foolish… who could ever care about me?” Jordan whispered to herself. 

///////////////////////////

Nick picked up the pieces of fruit and sack of flour that Jordan had dropped on the ground. 

“That was quite strange…. I suppose Jordan has always been a bit different, but she’s always so kind. I’ll have to introduce you to her sisters, they’re lovely!” Daisy said staring down at Nick.

“I’ve already met the Baker sisters. I met them last night, actually.”

“Oh really? Isn’t that Becca something else, and Elsie is so pretty!” Daisy said with a smile. 

Nick thought in his mind of Jordan’s sisters. Daisy had it all mixed up. It was Jordan who was the prettiest, and truly, she was something else. 

“Daisy, I’m going to go bring this by the Baker’s house. It was lovely catching up with you. I’ll see you around, all right?” Nick said as he backtracked towards the Baker’s house. 

“Oh… All right Nicky, keep in touch my precious one!”

With a slight look of disgust and a nod, Nick made his way to the Baker’s and more importantly to check in on Jordan. 

With haste, Nick finally wound up at the door of the Bakers. With a knock, there was Sybil, who was more than happy to see him.

“Oh hello there… Mr. Carraway was it? It’s lovely to see you again. I hope you enjoyed yourself last night.”

“Yes Mrs. Baker, I had a lovely time. You and Mr. Baker are quite hospitable.” 

Sybil smiled and nodded; “We love to show our servicemen a good time when they’re in town. Did you want to see Rebecca? I believe she’s right upstairs.”

Wide-eyed, Nick shook his head. “Umm… No, ma’am. You see, Jordan dropped these things while she was in town, and I wanted to bring them back.”

With a puzzled look, Sybil took the bag from Nick’s arms. “Thank you, Mr. Carraway… Was there anything else I could do for you?”

“Actually, yes. If I could see Jordan for a moment.”

“Jordan? Are you sure, you must be mistaken for Rebecca…” Sybil replied, obviously not used to her middle daughter getting attention from attractive soldiers. 

Visibly frustrated, Nick responded; “Yes Mrs. Baker, if I could see Jordan if she’s available.”

Still puzzled, Sybil took a step back into the foyer and placed the bundle of parcels down.   
“Jordan!! JORDAN ELIZABETH? Come down here please!” Sybil called up the stairs. 

///////////////////////////

Jordan sat up in her room on the edge of her bed. The tears had stopped, but her face was tearstained and pale. She could hear her mother shouting for her, so she tried to powder her face to mask her sadness as much as possible. 

A knock came to her door, and before she could answer, Becca came barging in.

“Jordan are you deaf? Momma is calling you downstairs!”

Jordan rolled her eyes and drifted cooly past her sister. She certainly wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with her nonsense. 

Jordan walked down the hall and down the stairs and came to a halt as she was halfway down. There at her front door was Nick Carraway, looking up at her if she were a goddess. And there, next to him was her mother, looking as confused as ever. 

Taken out of her haze, her mother called up to her. “Jordan, please don’t leave this young officer waiting. I’m sure he’s very busy.”

Jordan waltz down the stairs with her arms folded until she was right in front of Nick.

“Hello Mr. Carraway, how nice of you to drop by. Thank you ever so much for delivering the packages that I so foolishly dropped.” Jordan said overly sweetly, with a sarcastic tone in her voice. 

“Miss. Baker, if I could just have a word with you on the front porch? Of course, if that’s okay with your mother.” Nick said looking over to Sybil. 

 

Sybil, who was still quite confused at the situation unfolding in front of her; “Umm... Why yes of course! By all means!” 

Jordan made her way onto the porch and sat on the bench where the two got acquainted the night before. 

“Jordan, I saw you in town… I waved to you, and as a matter of fact, I started to walk over towards you, and you just ran away.”

“I don’t recall seeing you, Mr. Carraway…” Jordan said as she told an obvious lie. 

“That’s odd Miss. Baker, because I saw someone who was just as pretty as you run off and leave a bag full of things she got at the market right in the middle of the sidewalk on main street.”

Turning a deep shade of crimson, Jordan responded; “Maybe it was one of my sisters, we all look sort of similar you know.”

Nick sat down next to Jordan and looked at her with his genuine blue eyes. “Now we both know it was you who dropped your bags and ran off. You’re the pretty sister, remember? I’d never forget your face.”

Jordan rolled her eyes and turned so that she wasn’t facing him. “I bet you’ll never forget Daisy Faye’s face either. I can see right through you Nick Carraway. You're on leave for a week, and you’re trying to get as many notches in your bedpost as possible. It won’t work on me, that’s for sure. You can just forget that you ever met me.” 

Surprised at Jordan’s tone, Nick responded; “Daisy Faye? What does she have to do with any of this? And I’ll have you know, that I genuinely care about you Jordan Baker, and I’m certainly not going to take advantage of a person that I happen to like quite a bit.”

Tears welling up in Jordan’s eyes yet again, she responded; “Well if you like me so much, what are you doing with Daisy Faye?”

Chuckling to himself at Jordan’s mistake, he replied; “Jordan, Daisy is my cousin! My parents wanted me to visit her while I was in town.”

Jordan sighed a breath of relief but was still quite embarrassed. “Daisy’s your cousin?”

“Yes! She's not the brightest bulb, but I figured I should go see that side of my family. I haven’t seen her in over ten years.”

Jordan laughed at the comment he made about Daisy’s intelligence. No one usually had the guts to talk about a member of the Faye family like that, but she was glad that she wasn’t the only one that felt that way.  
“Nick, you must think I’m nutty. I’m terribly sorry… I was so looking forward to showing you around town, I suppose I got a little jealous when I saw you two earlier.”

Nick smiled; “You’re not nutty, I’m just glad that we worked this whole thing out. I was worried you had stopped liking me…”

“Oh Nick, no, I was acting foolish… I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“I was never mad at you, how could I be mad at such a wonderful girl?”

Jordan blushed yet again. “Instead of all of this sweet talking, how about I show you around town now? Daisy may have shown you main street, but it’s the only route she knows around here so she doesn’t get lost.” 

Nick laughed at Jordan’s quick-witted humor. “I think that’s a great idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

With their lapse in communication cleared, Jordan took the young and dashing soldier all around Louisville. Side by side, the two continued to talk for ages on their journey through the rural town. While love wasn’t quite on the mind just yet, the two had a deep fondness for each other, almost as if it were a tender curiosity. 

“Nick, I really am sorry… That was pretty silly of me to think that.” Jordan said after a few moments of content silence.

“Oh it’s all right, I’m glad that we got that whole situation figured out.”

“So am I… I didn’t even think Daisy knew who I was, nevermind my name.” Jordan kidded.

Nick’s hand grazed hers, and the two quickly took notice of the touch of one another. Nick looked into Jordan’s eyes with the most sincerity that she had ever seen.

“Anyone should be so lucky to know you,” Nick said with a soft smile. 

Jordan’s porcelain face turned into a light shade of dusty rose at that remark. Never in her life had another person make her feel so wonderful. 

Nick and Jordan roamed the street of Louisville throughout that late morning, laughing, discussing, and even teasing each other every so often. The two roamed past store windows, peaking in and pretending to shop. They walked past the A & P Grocery store where Jordan had gotten mad just hours ago. All of that confusion was now a distant memory in their minds. 

“Gosh Nick I wish there was more to show you around here, but I’m afraid not a heck of a lot goes on around here…” Jordan said as they mosied down the street.

“Are you kidding? You wouldn’t believe some of the places the army has stationed us.”

“Like where?” 

“Well, there was Fort McPherson in Atlanta. Everyone wanted to stay there, as it was the center of town.”

“Oh really? I haven’t been to Atlanta for ages. How was it?”

“I wouldn’t know. They stationed me at Camp Gordon about five miles north of Atlanta. Not a thing to do. We were basically in the middle of nowhere, not a female in sight.”

Jordan rolled her eyes at Nick; “Oh how tremendous.”

“I will say my favorite stop has been Louisville, Kentucky… Are you familiar with the area?” Quipped Nick. 

Trying not to laugh, and adorning a playfully puzzled look on her face, Jordan replied; “I can’t say that I have.”

“You must go. There, I met the most amazing girl in the whole world. Actually, you remind of her ever so slightly…”

Jordan linked arms with Nick; “Oh stop that… Now if you want to get back on my good side, go buy me some Modjeska candies in Muth’s candy store across the street.”

Confused, Nick looked at her; “What the hell kind of candy is that?”

“It’s a little marshmallow wrapped in caramel… They’re my absolute favorites!”

“What are they called? Mujeska? Modeska?” Nick said, still confused by the confectionary delicacy of Louisville.

“Modjeska! They’re quite good, you’ll have to try them.” Jordan said laughing at Nick.

“Maybe I should learn how to pronounce them before I eat them…” 

/

Nick bought Jordan a bag of her favorite candies, and they continued their walk, all the way to McNeely Park, and they sat together in close proximity near the water. 

The sun was beating down on them that day, Jordan was used to the heat that was accustomed to the South, however for midwesterner Nick Carraway, this was a little too much. 

“Jordan, I don’t understand how you can take this heat.”

“I’ve lived here my whole life, I can’t imagine it not being warm.”

“I think I’ll take frozen Minnesota over this any day.”

“Well fine then, just don’t call me to defrost you in the dead of winter.”

Nick laughed at her quick wit and sarcasm. “You know, I’ve never met a girl like you before.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jordan said with that slight grin Nick had grown to love.

“It’s the best thing,” Nick replied, with the sweetest smile, that made Jordan mad with love every time he grinned. 

The two were growing closer to one another until their lips were mere inches away. Jordan couldn’t stand them being apart any longer and drew her lips onto his. The kiss was soft, warm, and so delicate, leaving each other wondering where this next step would take them.

Nick kissed Jordan ever so slightly again, and they pulled away, to look in one another's eyes. They smiled at one another and snuggled close despite the heat that Nick was just complaining about moments ago. 

“You know, I’m quite fond of you Private Carraway,” Jordan said, looking up at her soldier.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual, and then some,” Nick said gazing down at this girl, who was destined to change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write chapters for my stories, I like to make them as historically accurate as possible. The name of the candy is actually a candy that was sold in Louisville during the period. The names of camps and the parks were also accurate to the time. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

The newly conspired romance between Nick and Jordan created a newfound excitement between the two. They sat on that bench for what seemed like minutes but turned out to be hours. 

They walked arm in arm to the Baker residence. Jordan went up a few steps to the front porch, and Nick grasped her hand from the base of the stairs. 

“It was lovely spending time with you today, Miss. Baker.” Nick said with his blue eyes shining up at her, and that small smirk that made Jordan giddy inside. 

“That it was Nick…” She said as her lips formed the slightest grin. 

Jordan went down a few steps and was about to kiss Nick’s cheek when the front door flew open.

“Jordan Elizabeth, where in the hell have you been?” Bellowed Jordan’s father from the front stoop. 

Jordan looked up at her father as if she had seen a ghost. He hardly ever rose his voice, and when he did, you knew that Reginald was angry.

“You answer me, young lady.” Her father demanded as Jordan stood in silence, gripping Nick’s hand for dear life.

“Well…. Daddy, I was out with Private Carraway showing him around. Momma told you, we met at the party on Saturday night.”

“That’s all well and good, but I do believe you had a meeting at the country club with your coach today at 2 o’clock! I went to watch you practice and you were nowhere to be found.” 

Jordan's eyes grew wide, remembering that she had practice.

“Oh Daddy, I’m so sorry. I’ll go to the club first thing tomorrow and practice all day!” 

“Jordan, that’s all well and good, but you needed to be there today! You have the biggest tournament of your life coming up, one that determines your career, and you're lollygagging with some boy!”  
“Sir, I do apologize, I wouldn’t have had your daughter out for so long if I knew she had a prior engagement.” Nick stammered at the bottom of the stairs. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Private.” Reginald scoffed at Nick.

“But Sir, I think this was an honest mistake, we really weren’t keeping track of time,” Nick said, trying to get Jordan out of trouble. 

“Boy, I told you, this isn’t your concern. Now get off my property, and I don’t want to see you comin’ round to this house again.” Reginald said, pointing at Nick.

Sybil came out of the front door and put her hands on her husband's shoulders. 

“Reg, let’s not blame the nice young man,” Sybil whispered.

“Sybil I won’t hear another word. Private Carraway, get off this property.” Reginald said pointing off into the distance. 

Jordan stood there, as Nick mouthed goodbye, clutching onto his hand. As Nick walked away, and there grasp from each other dissolved, tears came to Jordan’s eyes. 

She looked up at her father with tears streaming down her face, and with pure anger in her eyes. For once, she was getting attention from somebody. Somebody who made her so happy that she could burst. And one little mistake and an outburst from her father made all of that disappear. 

Her mother looked at her with sympathy. She was genuinely happy for her daughter for going out with such a lovely man and secretly happy that she wasn’t golfing. 

Jordan saw the curtains in the window shake, as Becca and Elsie had front row seats to the demise of their sister’s love life. 

“Jordan, you get into this house and up to your room,” Reginald said sternly and pointed up the stairs. 

Jordan rushed up the stairs and drifted cooly past her mother and father. She ran past the laughs and giggles from her sisters, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. There, she slid down the door, onto the ground, and sobbed. 

“Why can’t I have anything…” She whispered between the cries. 

“I meet the love of my life, and now I have to give it all away for stupid golf…” She spat to herself. 

Although Jordan loved golf, she had a newfound love, and that was Nick. 

For hours, Jordan cried and cried. Becca knocked on her door to come down for dinner. She shouted back she wasn’t hungry. She was too depressed to eat. 

Her mother came up shortly after and knocked on her bedroom door.

“Just leave me alone!” Jordan said, with tears streaming down her face, as she sat on the edge of her bed. 

“Jordan Elizabeth, don’t take that tone with your Momma…” Sybil said sympathetically towards her. 

Jordan buried her face into her pillow and just sobbed. Sybil walked over to her bedside and rubbed her back.

“Don’t worry darlin’ I’ll talk with Daddy… You know how he gets with your golfing. I don’t know why you play the darn sport anyways.”

“Momma I just plain forgot today, I didn’t mean it. Nick and I were just having so much fun I completely forgot…” Jordan said, sitting up to face her mother. 

Sybil rubbed her daughters back. “I understand honey, really I do. I don’t think your father is used to you being out with a boy.” 

Jordan sat there and looked off into the distance, her face still tear stained. 

“He wouldn’t mind if it were Becca and Elsie…” Jordan mumbled under her breath.

“Jordan, don’t be spiteful… You and your father will be good as new tomorrow once you get on that golf course.”

Jordan nodded, as her mother kissed the top of her head. 

“You go on to sleep Jordie, from what I hear you’ll be having a long practice tomorrow.”

Jordan continued to sit there in silence. As soon as her mother left, the tears began to fall again. 

“Nothing ever goes right for me, why can’t my life just go accordingly for once?” Jordan questioned to herself. 

Another knock came to her bedroom door, and she got up to answer it.

“Jordan, I expect you to be at the club tomorrow at eight in the morning. Do you understand me?” Her father said to her.

“Yes, sir,” Jordan said looking down. 

“No more of that boy either, understood? You have to focus now more than ever.” 

“Yes, sir,” Jordan said as tears welled up and her bottom lip quivered. 

“Goodnight, Jordan.” Said, Reginald.

“Goodnight,” Jordan said, as she closed her door quietly. 

Tears came and went as Jordan got ready for bed. Just as she rolled the covers down and got settled, she heard a slight tapping at her window. She ignored it at first, and then heard it again, and again a few minutes later. 

She drew up the window and looked around, and all of a sudden she heard a whisper come from the bushes. 

“Pssst… Jordan!”

She looked down, and there was none other than Nick Carraway.


	6. Chapter 6

As Jordan made her way to the window, down the brick and ivy that crept up the Baker estate in Louisville, stood Private Carraway.

“Nick, what on earth are you doing? My father will kill you, and then me!” Jordan said in an exasperated whisper

“Jordan I couldn’t leave with you so upset! Come down for a minute…” Nick said with his light blue eyes glistening with a hint of the moon and stars in his eyes. 

Jordan smiled down sweetly, partially unable to resist his charm. “Nick, how the hell could I get down there? I’ll fall!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be down here to catch you!” Nick said whispering back up to Jordan. 

Jordan rolled her eyes; “Really Nick? Let's be sensible. If anyone catches us, we’re bound to be killed, or worse, or be suppressed to the wrath of my family.”

“Jordan I am being sensible! I just need to talk to you…” Nick said carefully.

Of course, with that boyish charm, Jordan found herself under the spell of Private Carraway. A week ago, Jordan would have never lept out of her bedroom window to go off galavanting with a man at all hours of the night, but Nick brought out a side to Jordan that she didn’t even know. This Jordan followed her heart, and that’s just what she did. 

Jordan threw on a pair of golf trousers and a sweater and shimmied her way down the side of her home. The notches in the brick and Jordan’s natural athleticism came into play as she easily gripped onto the window frame, and before she knew it, she hopped down and there was her prince. 

“You do know that it’s usually the prince who comes up to save the princess, right?” Jordan said sarcastically.

Nick laughed; “I suppose you’re right, I’ll take note for next time.”

Jordan smiled; “Now what is it?”

Nick smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I couldn’t stand the idea of seeing you upset or getting in trouble on my account. It’s all my fault.” 

Jordan stepped closer into his grasp, and place her hand on his. “It’s not your fault, I’ve been awful careless when it comes to golf, and you just got the blame. Trust me, I deserved what I got from my father, but you certainly didn’t.”

“I’d hate to get you in more trouble, but I just can’t stop seeing you Jordan. You aren’t quite like all of the other girls.” Nick said, slowly putting his arm around her waist. 

Jordan stepped back at his remark; “And what do you mean by that?”

Nick rolled his eyes; “Nothing at all! I’ve just never met anyone like you before. The girls that you meet these days is full of herself but doesn’t have a thing going for her. She’s just scouring around looking around for a man to get married. That’s not you. You’re an individual, which makes you quite the rare flower Miss. Baker.”

Jordan blushed; “Oh yes, well what else do you like about me?” She said with a grin.

Nick laughed; “Well for one, you’re incredibly witty. You speak your mind and don’t put up an act. That I appreciate. You have goals and dreams, again, which is quite rare for a girl this day in age. Plus, you’re incredibly beautiful. Frankly, you’re the whole package.”

Jordan blushed, but tears came to her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks. Nick looked over and immediately grew alarmed. 

“Jordan, darling, what’s wrong? What did I say?”

Jordan smiled and shook her head. “Not a thing, I just don’t think anyones ever talked about me in such a way, let alone a man calling me beautiful.”

Nick wiped away the stray tears and pulled Jordan into his arms. “You deserve every word Jordan. Every single one.”

Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his jaw. His manly, yet clean smell, surrounded by the warmth and gentleness was a newfound comfort for Jordan. Never had she felt more loved.

Jordan pulled away from his grasp. The two lovers made eye contact, then looked down at each other's lips in desire. Slowly, Jordan inched her way forward, as did Nick, until the two were joined.

They pulled apart, and the two lovers eyes had grown wide with passion and desire. Jordan began to study Nick intently as they stood under her bedroom window, surrounded by the moon, the stars, and magnolia blossoms. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Nick said inquisitively.

“Not particularly. I suppose I’m just thinking of all of the things that I like about you.”

Nick developed a small smirk on his face and laughed; “Okay, I’m all ears… Whenever you’re ready of course.”

“Well, let's see… You have quite a way with words, almost as if you’re telling a story. It’s practically like magic to hear you speak. But, you also have this humorous and witty side. I can’t think of a person who makes me laugh as you do. And, to top it all off, you’re incredibly handsome, a true specimen of a man… There, I’ve analyzed you, now we’re even.”

Nick smiled and pulled Jordan in for another peck on the lips. “You can also add good kisser on your resume.” Quipped Jordan.

Nick immediately laughed. “Alright, I think I’ll take those compliments, Miss. Baker.”

“Anytime Private Carraway,” Jordan said with a grin. 

//////////////////////////////////////////

Seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into hours. The night grew thicker, the crickets grew louder, and the clouds were hazily beginning to change color. 

Nick and Jordan were sitting right next to one another at the roots of a magnolia tree, whispering and giggling over little meaningless bits of nothing. 

Jordan looked up at the sky and frowned. “I really need to get upstairs, I can’t have my father yelling at me for not getting enough sleep when I’m struggling to hit a ball tomorrow on the course.”

“You’re probably right;” Nick said disappointedly. “I’ll have to be up in a few hours anyway, and the last thing I need is a search party.”

The two rose from their seated positions and immediately searched for one another's hands. They clutched onto one another as they lazily walked up to the ivy on the side of the house, just below Jordan’s window. 

Jordan turned to face him. “Will I see you tomorrow?”

Nick pulled her close to him, as her arms traced along his shoulders, and around his neck. “I would certainly hope so… I’ll probably be taping at your window a little before 10?”

Jordan nodded; “Just be careful with your rock choice. A broken window is something I’m sure my father would love to blame you for.” 

Nick laughed; “I’ll keep that in mind…”

The two looked at one another with sheer love and affection. Nick pulled Jordan close and placed his lips onto hers. However, with one kiss led to two, then to three, and then several long, passionate kisses later, the two separated. 

Jordan climbed her way up the ivy, through her bedroom window, and then turned around to face Nick in the grass down below. 

She blew him a kiss; “Goodnight my unconventional prince…” 

Nick laughed; “Goodnight my Jordan…”

Jordan watched as he walked down the driveway and up the street and sighed. Never, had she felt this way before. Almost, as if it were love.


End file.
